Priest of Evil
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Twin brothers, torn apart by a custody battle, meet again after 10 years of separation. But, what with the circumstances of their reunion, what will happen between these two brothers? Rated M for sex, violence, incest, and occult themes.


Author Notes: Hello, all! If you are on DA and watching me (My account is ZoneRobotnik there, too), then you have surely heard of my new story, "Priest of Evil"! Well, here is that story, and I hope you enjoy it.

By the way, this story is rated "M" for a reason. While there's nothing in this chapter to worry about, you'll see some stuff in later chapters.

Well, I'll let you get on with the story now!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Chapter One: Custody

SCREEEEEEE! CRASH!

The car swerved sharply to avoid the truck and crashed into the trees on the side of the road. The man driving the truck claimed to have not seen them, and that he was not at fault, but when he saw the faces of the couple's young sons, he admitted to driving right after leaving the bar. He was imprisoned for five months.

But, was that enough Justice? The children didn't think so, but they didn't have much chance to do anything about it, because with their father's death came a strange relative they'd never met – L Lawliet. He was apparently a cousin, and he'd heard of his death because he was in town on "business".

Their Aunt Kanita didn't trust him, even when he gave his heartfelt speech about missing Nathaniel Rivers, his dear cousin. Nevertheless, she allowed him to come back to their home to gather what few sentimental possessions he would.

When they got there, though, L turned to Kanita and said in a calm but firm voice, "I want to take his sons back to England with me."

Kanita's eyes flared with rage and she gripped L's shirt-collar roughly. "I don't think so! These are my sister's sons; I should be the one to take care of them!"

"I will ensure that they are happy, and I have more than enough finances to care for the two of them." L said calmly, not even fazed by her hand gripping his shirt tightly.

"I don't think so! They're going to stay with ME!" Kanita growled, shoving L back.

L stumbled back a bit, but kept his balance and looked at her calmly. "Violence is not the answer, Ms. Kanita." He said, his old attendant coming over to see if he was alright; L waved him off and then spoke to Kanita again. "And with your violent tendencies, I don't trust you to be around these two children without flying off the handle and hurting them."

"'Flying off the handle'?" Kanita growled. "You haven't SEEN 'flying off the handle' yet!" She stepped towards him menacingly.

"Once again, you are resorting to violence." L said calmly, standing firm in front of her. "If you harm me, I can have you charged for assault."

"Fuck off!" Kanita's fist flew and slammed into L's cheek, knocking him to the floor. "Get the hell out of here!"

L sat still on the floor, and then looked up at her before slowly standing up and dusting himself up. "Kanita Rivers, you are hereby charged for the assault of a man of the law. How do you plead?"

"W-What?!" Kanita growled. "You're a WHAT?!"

"Actually, I'm a detective." L started to dust himself off, his attendant coming to dust him off for him. "I'm sure you've heard of the Great Detective L?"

Kanita paled. 'Oh, shit.' She thought.

"That's what I thought." L said calmly. "So, either you can come with me, or one of the boys can."

Kanita clenched her fists. "…Pick one."

"Aunt Kanita?" The two boys stepped into the room, one of them timidly and the other firmly. "What's going on?" The firm one asked.

"Nathan…one of you has to go with him." Kanita said, looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"But, why?" The other one whimpered.

"Nate…" Kanita sighed and then glared at L. "Because he's an ASS, that's why!"

L looked at the two boys thoughtfully, thinking, and then he stepped forward and placed a hand on Nate's shoulder. "I choose this one."

"WHAT?!" Nathan growled and then yanked his brother away from him. "Get away from us, you creep! I'll bet you're a pedophile!"

"No, I don't engage in any such sexual acts with children." L frowned. "Please don't accuse me of this."

"Screw you!" Nathan hissed.

"Says the one who just called me a pedophile." L sighed.

"Nathan…it's okay." Nate said softly, taking his brother's hand. "We'll see each other again. This isn't 'goodbye'; it's just a 'see you later'. That's all."

"Nate…" Nathan looked down. "…I'll miss you." He pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "Khaos knows I'll miss you so much…"

L turned to go. "Say your goodbyes. I'll be waiting in the car." He said as he followed his attendant out.

Nathan glared at L and then looked at Nate softly. "I promise, Nate, no matter where you go, I will find you." He gently kissed both cheeks and then nuzzled him close, his hand lacing with Nate's. "I will find you."

Nate nodded and then slowly pulled away when Nathan allowed him to. "I'll see you." He said softly, and then turned to follow L out.

Nathan went to the door and watched as Nate climbed into the car, his eyes narrowing a bit as he saw L gesture for him to sit beside him. 'I'll find you, my brother.' He thought. 'I promise.'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Awww, wasn't THAT a tear-jerker! Well, I'll let you guys review. Also, if you Favorite/Alert it, please review as well. Reviews inspire me to continue.


End file.
